Inuyasha's Sorrow
by japanime-01
Summary: The group was heading north on a shard rumour, but something happens... Warning: Death fic. Not for people who cry easily. NOTE: On HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

> > > Inuyasha's Sorrow  
  
"Hurry up you bakas!"
>>> 
>>> "Calm down, Inuyasha! We're coming."  
  
It was a peaceful, (well, not really peaceful, as Inuyasha was being big- headed as usual...) bight and sunny afternoon and the group was heading north on a shard rumour that they heard from passing travellers about a rampaging youkai terrorizing a village.  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had already been travelling for eight hours straight and with no rest.  
  
"Please, Inuyasha, can't we just stop for a bit?" Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha just ignored her and kept on walking, not giving her a backward glance.  
  
"Weak humans..." he muttered, too low for the three human companions to hear. But for Shippou, it was as clear as the sky that day.  
  
"Inuyasha! That wasn't very nice! C'mon, even you have to rest once in a while."the little kitsune said, hopping off Kagome's shoulder and skipping ahead to walk beside Inuyasha.  
  
"Fine, but don't blame me if we lose another shard just because you can't take walkin'!" Inyasha grumbled, jumping off the ground and into a nearby tree.  
  
On the ground, the three humans talked amongst themselves, making sure that they were very quiet in order to avoid being heard by their hanyou friend.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, isn't tonight the new moon?" Sango mused.  
  
Kagome thought about it for a moment before responding, "Yah... it is. No wonder Inuyasha's all rude and grouchy. But, then again, he's always rude!"  
  
The three humans laughed, but unfortunately, they were overheard...  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" Inuyasha yelled down from his perch.  
  
Kagome, Sango and Miroku looked at one another. "Oops..."
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> It was starting to get dark and the shard-hunting group started setting up camp for the night. Kagome unfolded her sleeping bag and said to Sango, "I wonder why he always goes off on his own when he turns human. He knows that it's not safe to be out there in the forest alone, especially at night. And when he's human too!" She shook her head, thinking of how reckless Inuyasha is.  
  
Sango shrugged. "I guess he's too ashamed when he turns human and doesn't want us to see him transform into his weak state."  
  
"Oh..." Kagome said, lost in her own thoughts.  
  
Miroku, who was sitting against a tree a little away from camp, was thinking about his kazzana, which will eventually suck him in as it did to his father and grandfather, when he hear a couple of leaves crackling. He tensed and gripped the handle on his monk's staff. He prepared to strike the intruder on the head, when in walked a human Inuyasha. Miroku relaxed, "Welcome back to camp."  
  
Inuyasha growled a human growl; Miroku almost snickered, but knew better than to cross paths with the hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha sat across from Miroku. "Thinking about hentai thoughts, monk?" he sneered.  
  
Miroku grinned at that comment, "What else would I be thinking of?" he said, with a lecherous grin on his face. He reached behind him and groped for Sango's ass, which just happened to be right near his hand...  
  
"HENTAI!!!" Sango screeched, a resounding 'slap' could be heard throughout the forest. Sango stood above a very unconscious Miroku, holding Hiraikotsu in her hand. Inuyasha backed away slightly, knowing how scary Sango could be when she got really angry. Sang paid no heed to him and instead started walking away.  
  
Miroku, after a few moments, finally started to revive. "Ugh... that woman can hit hard. But it was worth it." He said, rubbing his head that now sported a fairly large bump.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, clearly thinking that Miroku would probably die by the hands of Sango than being killed by a youkai of his kazzana. "Baka, what Sango did to you, you deserved!"  
  
Kagome was talking to Sango about Miroku's actions.  
  
"I just don't understand Kagome. Why does he insist on doing this to me?!" Sango demanded.  
  
Kagome shrugged. "I really don't know Sango." Kagome thought of something, "hey Sango, do you like Miroku?"  
  
Sango instantly dropped what she was holding at the question. She looked up slowly and asked Kagome in a very quiet voice, it would almost be impossible to tell what she was saying if Kagome hadn't been standing right next to her. "Why would you think that?" she said quietly.  
  
Kagome nervously shifted from one foot to another, "Well, you're always defending him whenever he's in trouble, you're always tolerant around him and you get jealous when he goes and flirts with other women. Those are the first signs of love." Kagome stated.  
  
Sango glared at her friend and sighed. "Well, he can be okay to be around with, but if he'd just stop being a hentai, then yes, I would love him."  
  
Kagome nearly shouted in happiness at her friend's confession, but smiled instead. "Oh that's wonderful!! Are you ever going to ell him?"  
  
Sango nodded, "After we defeat Naraku, I'll tell him then."  
  
At that moment, Inuyasha and Miroku arrived back from the forest and resumed their usual positions, Inuyasha sitting up in a tree and Miroku sitting as far away from Sango after the little incident in the forest. He didn't want another bruise on top of his already abused head.  
  
Kagome yawned, "Goodnight Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku."  
  
"Goodnight Kagome" Sango and Miroku chorused.  
  
Inuyasha just gave a 'keh' and fell asleep.
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> Japnime- Well, that was the first chapter. So, how'd you like it? I know that the name's not making any sense at the moment, but I promise you that the story will get darker as it goes on. Remember, this IS a death fic.. =) I'll live up to that description.... Also, I'll try to get as many chapters posted per week, but I can't guarantee you that you'll get one every week.  
  
Hey, I forgot to put a disclaimer in, didn't I? Well, here it goes: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own some of his merchandise... Anyways, ja ne people!  
  
Press the 'review' button below... I know you want to...


	2. Chapter 2

> > **Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, but that won't stop me from ever tyring to... 
>>
>>> > > Inuyasha's Sorrow  
  
"Hey, Kouga! Wait up!" yelled two very exhausted wolf youkai.  
  
Kouga impatiently skidded to a halt, looking very annoyed at his two friends. "What now?! I just caught the scent of Kagome, and that yaru of a dog hanyou, and I want to see is inukkoro has been protecting my woman!!" Ginta and Hakkaku cowered in front of their leader, they didn't like to irritate Kouga, he can get pretty angry sometimes. Kouga turned around and sped off in the direction of Kagome and the rest of the group.  
  
"Come on Ginta, let's go follow him..." Hakkaku said, and the wolf youkai started running in the direction of Kouga's trademark twister.
>>>>> 
>>>>> * * *
>>>>> 
>>>>> It was a beautiful day, Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't gotten into a single argument and Miroku's hand hadn't gone off wandering towards Sango's ass.  
  
"So Inuyasha, what're we going to do one the jewel is complete?" Kagome wondered, "I mean, we only have Naraku's and Kouga's shards to go, then our adventure is all over."  
  
Miroku nodded, "She's right, the jewel is almost complete and then we're back to our own lives once more!" Miroku said with wonder and sadness in his voice.  
  
Inuyasha stayed silent. 'They're right, this adventure's almost over... but, I don't want to split up with the group. We've known each other for so long, and Kagome, how'll I ever be able to let her leave, forever? Will the well let her come back here if she goes through it again...?' He snapped out of his stupor and sniffed the air. He caught the scent of wolf youkai...  
  
"Ugh!" Inuyasha grunted, now with his head in the dirt and a footprint on his head.  
  
"Kouga-kun!" Kagome said, surprised to see her old friend again, "What're you doing here?!  
  
Kouga smiled a charming smile, and grasped Kagome's hands in his own. "I've come to see you, my dear Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha quickly got off the ground in time to see Kouga with Kagome's hands in his own. "Oi! Wimpy wolf! Get your flea-bitten hands off her!" He snarled, jumping towards Kouga and standing in front of Kagome protectively.  
  
Kouga smirked, "Shut-up mutt-face! She's my woman!" He said, proudly stating that Kagome was his woman.  
  
Inuyasha just about had it. He grasped the hilt of tetsusaiga, thinking how he was going to kill Kouga and whether it should be slow and painful, or quick and easy. He decided on slow and painful.  
  
"**Osuwari!!**"  
  
Inuyasha plummeted to the ground before he could even move; let along swing the tetsusaiga at Kouga. There were a few muffled words before he could speak, "What'd you do that for, wench?!"  
  
Kagome turned around and ignored him, "Kouga, would you like to say with us to search for the remaining shards?"  
  
Kouga immediately nodded and followed Kagome to set up camp with the other members of the shard-hunting group.  
  
Inuyasha, of course, was not at all pleased with the appearance of Kouga and the fact that Kagome actually let him in the group! 'Fuck, what the hell was Kagome _thinking?!_ Letting that mangy wolf join..." He mumbled, avoiding everyone, especially Kagome.  
  
"Keh! Idiotic wench! She doesn't know what she's getting herself into!" Inuyasha mumbled, walking further into the forest before jumping in a tree and sulking.  
  
After an hour of sitting up in a tree... "Well, better go back to camp, she needs someone to protect her from that damn wolf..."
>>>>> 
>>>>> * * *
>>>>> 
>>>>> Japanime-01: Ooo! Could it be that Inuyasha's actually caring for Kagome? **BEWARE:** Next chapter, I can guarantee that there will be some people crying... the summary of the story finally lives up to it's name!! Hey! Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews!  
  
Kaylana: Maybe, you'll see! =)  
  
Jezebel796: Thank you!  
  
EvilynMetal: I'm glad you like it!  
  
Here is my schedule:  
  
Chapter 3: Posting it on Wednesday  
  
Chapter 4: Posting it on Sunday  
  
Please review! It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside when people review! _Plus,_ it gives me encouragement so I can write more chapters! Press the button down there... v


	3. Chapter 3

> > Japanime- Sorry for the late update! Fanfiction.net wouldn't let me on for some reason... anyways, on to the story!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha! Sob!  
  
**WARNING:** Tissues...  
  
**Inuyasha's Sorrow**  
  
Kouga was sitting by the fire, waiting for Kagome to finish cooking what she called 'ramen'. He sniffed the air, filling his nostrils with the salty smell of ramen. He sniffed the air again and caught the smell of ramen again, mixed with the scent of inukkoro.  
  
"Hmph, the yaru hanyou is back...'  
  
Kagome stopped stirring the pot of ramen and looked up to see Inuyasha walking towards her. "Inuyasha, ramen's ready. How much do you want?" She asked, filling up a bowl for Kouga.  
  
Inuyasha just lifted his nose in the air and said, "Keh, give me whatever woman."  
  
Kagome scowled, "Well, you don't have to be so rude! I asked nicely!"  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her.  
  
Kagome handed Inuyasha his ramen and sat back down, only to have Kouga sit right next to her. Inuyasha growled when he saw this, but decided to just let it go this time. He didn't want to risk getting sat again, even though it didn't hurt him, it left an ache in his back every time she said 'osuwari'. He jumped into a tree and resumed eating (I wouldn't call Inuyasha eating ramen eating... it's more like he inhales it rather than eating it!) his ramen.  
  
Kouga, who, was the only one who noticed Inuyasha growl, smirked to himself. He took a big gulp of ramen and said to Kagome, "Hey! This stuff's really good! What is it?"  
  
Kagome giggled, 'He's just like Inuyasha when he first discovered ramen!' She thought for a moment, "Well, it's just noodles with a little bit of salt and spices."  
  
Kouga had a gleam in his eyes, and swallowed the rest of the ramen in 5.2 seconds flat.  
  
"Inuyasha, I sense a jewel shard close by. I think it's in that direction!" Kagome said, pointing to a dense section of the forest they were walking in.  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kouga slowly made their way through the forest. The two demons suddenly stopped, signalling for the humans to stop.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air. "I smell demon..." He growled, shifting into a fighting stance. Before he knew what happened, the youkai had Inuyasha pinned to the ground, with it's fangs inches away from his neck. Inuyasha was too shocked to move, but after a few moments he kicked the youkai off of him.  
  
The youkai landed on the ground with ease. It had copper colored skin, with two long fangs protruding from its mouth. The youkai had green saliva dripping from the fangs. It slightly resembled a cross between a spider and a snake.  
  
"Ugh! That bastard... trying to sneak up on me like that..." Inuyasha unsheathed the tetsusaiga and quickly brought it down upon the youkai, which easily dodged the attack.  
  
'Damn, that demon's fast...' Inuyasha thought with worry.  
  
The youkai crouched on the ground. Then, something unexpected happened, the youkai started splitting itself apart, on it's own accord. It started from the top of the head, downwards. Kagome screamed at the sight, the youkai finished transforming and what was left was two partially built youkai. It noticed Kagome screaming and went after her. Kouga got to her before the youkai did; he picked Kagome up and carried her away from harm.  
  
"Hey! Youkai! Your fight is with me!" Inuyasha yelled. The two youkai directed their attention to Inuyasha and ignored the rest. 'Good. I got their attention.' He thought, preparing to attack the demons. The youkai came at him so fast; Inuyasha barely had time to react. He jumpped out of the way just in time, only receiving a small cut on his shoulder.  
  
Miroku gasped at how fast the youkai was, thinking that it could probably match Kouga in a race (now that's pretty fast...). He started unsealing his cursed hand, but stopped when he heard a buzzing in the distance. "Shit! Naraku's saimyoushou (is that how you spell it?)!! They probably want the jewel shard that that demon has... damnit!"  
  
Sango noticed Miroku quickly warpping up his wind tunnel, and called Kirara over. She got on her neko-youkai companion and flew off in the direction of Naraku's insects, with Hiraikotsu in hand.  
  
The demons that the group were fighting, noticed one of the humans and a youkai fly off in the distance, but quickly diverted their attention to Inuyasha, who was running towards them, the tetsusaiga poised at their heads. The hanyou brought the legendary sword down upon on of the youkai halves, but he wasn't successful. The half demon (not Inuyasha, k? The demon! ) jumped out of the way before he could even graze it.  
  
"Fuck..." Inuyasha muttered, "He's too fast..."  
  
The two half demons circled Inuyasha, preparing their next attack. Kouga, who had put Kagome in a place out of harms way, came back and saw that Inuyasha was having some trouble with the demons he was fighting.  
  
He smirked to himself, "Well, looks like inukkoro may need my help after all..." He was about to go help the half demon, but stopped. "Hmmm, what if that bastard of a hanyou died...? Then I can have Kagome all to myself, and there would be no Inuyasha to interfere." Kouga nodded to himself, "But then again, Kagome would wonder why I didn't help him, and I could lose my chance with her.... Hmmm..." he whispered. He shrugged his shoulders and decided on choice number two, helping Inuyasha.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> "Hurry Kirara! We must follow them, they could lead us to Naraku!" She yelled through the wind, 'and Kohaku...' she thought, as she urged he fire cat faster.  
  
On her left, a shadow appeared, in the shape of a bird. The taijiya looked at the figure in the sky with wide eyes. It was a hawk youkai. The demon gave a piercing shriek in the sky, and then it attacked Sango. She dodged its attack and unsheathed her katana. Kirara and his rider circled the hawk youkai warily. The youkai stared at them with big luminous eyes; it opened up its mouth and dove at Sango and Kirara, thinking to swallow them up. Sango glared at her opponent and reached behind her to grab hold of Hiraikotsu. She threw it at the youkai, successfully slicing one of its wings off. The demon gave a cry of agony, and, in spite of one wing missing, viciously attacked Sango with amazing speed, cutting her shoulder with its sharp talons.  
  
"Kirara! Land!" Sango yelled, knowing that the youkai had he upper hand in its own element. The youkai exterminator landed on the ground with Kirara, and moved into a fighter stance. Before she could pull Hiraikotsu back and launch it at the youkai, something impaled her in the stomach. She looked down and saw that the youkai had stabbed her with its talons, the sharp claws glinting in the sun coated with her blood.  
  
"**Kuso...**" she coughed, blood dripping from her mouth. Kirara gave a roar of anger and launched herself at the youkai, fangs glistening with saliva. He grabbed the bird youkai's head with his mouth. The demon struggled with all its might, but with one wing missing, it couldn't do much. Kirara snarled and instantly decapitated the youkai. It collapsed to the ground, its feathers soaking up the blood around it.  
  
Kirara walked over to his master and companion, worrying about her health. Sango smiled at her friend and fell to the ground. Kirara wined and leaned towards Sango, licking her face. Sango reached up to her friend with a bloody hand and stroked her neko-youkai's head.  
  
"Kirara, you have been a wonderful friend to me. Please tell the others that they have been the closest anyone has ever been to me, even my family and I haven't been this close, and that I will love them all forever. Please tell them Kirara..." Sango smiled at the demon that has been her friend for all her life, "I'll always love you, my friend." She gave her companion one last smile. The youkai felt her friend's hand go limp and fall to her side. Kirara tilted his head towards the sky and gave a mournful cry.  
  
**Sango was dead.**
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> **Japanime-** There. For all you reviewers/readers out there, you have your sad chapter. Sob! Sango's dead! =( Well, I wonder how the rest of the group will handle the loss of their friend? How will Kagome react when her only close friend in the Feudal era died...? Find out next chapter!   
  
Oh, and here's a simple equation that's easy to remember: **Reviews plus happy author= More chapters!** So, give that little button down there a click, and send in a review!


	4. AN: My Reason:

> > > > > _ Four Seasons starts playing in the background_  
  
**Japanime-** Ok, you guys, I have a good reason (at least, I think it is...) for not updating: school. Yes, that dreaded place where teachers make you do tests, exams, reports and other boring things. School has taken over most of my free time, and I really don't have the time to update! But, good news is, I only have to endure this for counts fingers 2 more weeks! YAY! Then school's out and I can finally dedicate all my time writing and posting for you guys/gals!!
>>>>> 
>>>>> Oh, and if y'all ever get the chance, download/buy the 3ed Inuyasha Movie Soundtrack! The above song is from it and it's really cool! =D I'm pretty sure you can download the third movie off the internet somewhere too... I'll have to look around, but I do know one place- kazza. But it's extremely slow and the picture isn't all that great either shrugs but it's worth it. But on another happy note: I may have some free time at the end of this week, which means... **AN UPDATE!!** Yah! I'm thinking that Inuyasha's Sorrow will be about 12-18 chapters long, but that may change since my rough draft is WAY different than my good draft. Soooo....  
  
On to the people who reviewed:  
  
**Sano99-** Yah, but the next death will be a little bit more gruesome, depending on how you look at it.  
  
**Daisydew-** Thanks! =D  
  
**Kaylana-** I agree. People who make fics about Kagome dying and making such a big deal about it, I hate. They really annoy me! Hmmm.... That reminds me, I should put that on my 'things I hate' list.... And thanks for the compliment!  
  
**Dark-Spirit-Kitsune-** Hehe... Sango's death is just the beginning, my friend! Also, I'll try to update more regularly, now that school's almost done for, but I may have some spare time by the end of this week to update. =)  
  
Thanks for the reviews, guys! All of them are appreciated!


End file.
